Fear and Love can be linked
by Mipichi
Summary: Hikaru is in love with Haruhi ; Haruhi is afraid of thunderstorms. But is Haruhi in love with Hikaru as well ? And is Hikaru afraid of anything ? (Confusing summary sorry! HikaHaru and slight KaoRen. No flame please!)


**A/N:I don't own Ouran, the pairings are HikaHaru and slight KaoRen, I hope the characters are not too OOC, I just had this idea so I wrote it. I'm not English so sorry for the mistakes and I'm generally not a literate person I apologize if my writing is strange, bad or anything...**

 **I still hope you'll enjoy it**

* * *

It was only after their first 'date' in Karuizawa that Hikaru knew of Haruhi's fear.

The Host Club had arrived in Karuizawa because Tamaki was extremely worried for Haruhi, during the beginning of the summer vacation. They had learnt that Haruhi was only helping Misuzu, Haruhi's father's collegue, with his hotel. Of course, they all had wanted to sleep in there so they could be with Haruhi, but Misuzu had only one free room left. That was how the Karuizawa Refreshing Battle had begun and the twins had won, unfortunately to Tamaki's mind.

The next day, they had an old friend of Haruhi's, Arai-kun, coming to Misuzu's hotel.

Both twins had been kind of jealous, seeing another friend of Haruhi's, but Hikaru, being more emotional than Kaoru, was taking it slightly too far. He had gotten slapped by Haruhi right after, resulting in Kaoru setting up a 'date' between the two friends so they could make up.

It was slightly difficult at the beginning for them, because Haruhi wasn't really the queen of chatting and Hikaru wasn't really the best gentleman ever.

But, eventually, they both ended up having a good time, visiting Karuizawa together.

Until Arai-kun showed up again, magically, getting on Hikaru's nerves. Thus, Hikaru had left Haruhi alone in a thunderstorm.

Thanks to Tamaki, who knew about Haruhi's fear of thunderstorms, Hikaru had been able to find her and comfort her in a church and he even got the chance to apologize to her. And to Arai-kun as well, but that was only the day after.

Hikaru promised himself never to leave Haruhi during a thunderstorm ever again.

No.

Actually, he promised himself not to ever leave Haruhi's side whenever she was feeling nervous.

But, he never really got the chance to comfort her again, since she wasn't really an anxious person. Not that he minded, Hikaru had admitted to himself that he preferred having Haruhi in a good mood and studying rather than having her nervous even though it meant he could comfort her. He had admitted it after having a little chat with Kaoru.

* * *

 _"What's wrong Hikaru?" His twin had asked, seeing he wasn't as lively as usual. Hikaru frowned a bit, thinking about Haruhi._

 _"It's just… I don't know Kaoru, it seems like Haruhi doesn't really need me…" he replied, making Kaoru smile. And it wasn't a regular smile, no, it was that kind of smile Kaoru pulled off only when he meant 'I know what's happening~'._

 _"Hikaru…" Kaoru didn't know how to tell his brother he only felt this way because the older twin was in love with the brunette. And the younger twin didn't really know if it was right to tell him now, actually._

 _"I don't know why I feel like that… Lately, only Haruhi has been in my head and… I just want her to need me…" Hikaru confessed, still unaware of what feeling he was experiencing exactly._

 _"Didn't you think that, maybe, just maybe, you love Haruhi as a woman?" Kaoru looked sadly at Hikaru as he replied to him._

 _"W-what?"Hikaru asked in shock, his eyes wide open._

 _"Nothing." Kaoru sighed as he left his brother thinking._

 _The younger twin knew it would come sooner or later. Hikaru would want to date Haruhi and leave him behind. Kaoru knew it was only good for them, because they needed to be more independent; yet, he just couldn't imagine their world without Hikaru in it. He would be lonely and bored, but he knew it was for their own good._

* * *

That was when Hikaru also admitted to himself he was in love with Haruhi. It scared him a lot, because he could feel Kaoru being sad about him making a step forward. Hikaru couldn't and didn't want to separate from Kaoru right now, even if he was in love with Haruhi, he still needed his brother more than anything in the world. Therefore, he decided he would go as slowly as he pleased concerning Haruhi.

 _Maybe a bit too slowly._

Hikaru couldn't really help himself, he felt shy and flustered near Haruhi, something he had never felt with anyone else before. Thankfully, Kaoru was there to help him setting up a date for them so they could spend time together every once in a while.

But, one day, Kaoru, who was scared of Hikaru making a step forward, had moved on. It was on their sophomore year.

The younger twin, by the strangest miracle ever, had fallen in love with the Host Club's manager, Renge Houshakuji. He was now dating her, leaving Hikaru alone, sometimes.

The older twin disapproved of their relationship, because Renge seemed seriously insane and dangerous, but he knew he couldn't boss Kaoru around like he used to anymore. Especially since the day Renge had miraculously been able to tell them apart.

Hikaru had to admit that he disapproved of their relationship because he felt like Kaoru had betrayed him for some reason and also because he would be bored without his brother.

* * *

Today was their last day of school, after this, they would have two weeks off. It would have been perfect fo Hikaru, if the strangest couple ever, aka Kaoru and Renge, hadn't announced to the whole Host Club they were leaving tonight. Everyone was happy for them, except Hikaru.

"W-What!?"Hikaru exclaimed in shock, feeling betrayed by his brother once more. Kaoru turned to his brother, his arm around Renge's shoulders and looked at him, frowning.

"We're leaving for France so I can make the great announcement to my parents!" Renge squealed happily and hugged her boyfriend very tightly, almost choking him. She pulled away, eventually.

Hikaru looked down, feeling extremely mad at his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kaoru?!" he asked the younger twin angrily.

"It's only for this vacation… Hikaru, try to understand please!" Kaoru pleaded in a way that made Hikaru realize his little baby brother wasn't in his world anymore.

He had never wanted to admit that, but, yes, Kaoru was the one to make the first step forward.

'If I was dating Haruhi, would I abandon Kaoru?' Hikaru thought, knowing deeply inside that his brother had never abandoned him, he had moved on before him, it was just unplanned that Kaoru would be the first to gain independence. He sighed, in defeat.

"Okay, I understand… Don't worry about me!" He replied, trying to play it cool, but he actually was afraid of not being able to do anything without Kaoru. Both Kaoru and Renge giggled, and the other members joined them.

* * *

Tonight, they went to the airport to say goodbye to the two lovers.

"France is a very beautiful country! You won't be disappointed my not-so-devilish son!" Tamaki said, hugging Kaoru, he tried to avoid hugging Renge since she disliked him for some unknown reason.

"You may visit the Eiffel Tour or Le Jardin du Luxembourg, both give a really great view, Kaoru." Kyouya suggested his friend, it was maybe a way for him to say goodbye.

"Have fun Kao-chan and Renge-chan!" Hani-senpai exclaimed happily as he hugged the both of them causing Kaoru to smile sweetly and Renge to tense, since she thought that Hani-senpai didn't seem to have any dark side, which made him, to her mind, the equivalent of a baby.

"Ah."Mori-senpai patted Kaoru's head, smiling at the couple.

"Yeah, have fun." Haruhi said, not really knowing how to say goodbye to her friends.

Suddenly, Renge squealed loudly, startling everyone around her.

"Sorry! It seems like we have to head to the plane!" Renge said happily as Kaoru smiled at her weakly. He was happy to spend time with his girlfriend alone, but it would also be his first time being apart from his brother.

"W-wait!" Hikaru exclaimed more than a little worried. Kaoru turned to him and hugged him tightly. The older twin hugged him back even tighter. He felt like he was about to cry, when, suddenly, he felt tears dropping on his t-shirt. He looked at Kaoru's face and saw his face was stained with tears.

"I'll miss you, Hikaru…" The younger twin said weakly, and, as a result, Hikaru began crying as well, he couldn't even reply.

Everyone in the Host Club stared at the twins, emotions showing on their faces as they stared at the touching brotherly love scene. Renge tried to suppress a squeal and succeeded. It seemed like having dating Kaoru for several weeks had made her a bit calmer.

"It's for our own good, right?" Kaoru asked Hikaru, when he pulled away from him. Both of their faces were still wet because of the tears.

"Yeah… Now, go have fun and take care, I love you…" Hikaru replied and let him go after he gave a pat on his head. Kaoru replied with a 'I love you too' before he hurried over to Renge and the couple waved to say goodbye to their friends.

"Bye guys! See you in two weeks!" Kaoru said lively as their friends replied by waving. The two lovers headed to where the plane was located, holding hands.

* * *

Kaoru and Renge couldn't be seen anymore. The entire Host Club decided to quit the airport except for one person.

Hikaru.

He was still not realizing the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Kaoru for two weeks. He just stared at nothing and stayed still, until a voice woke him from his trance.

"Hikaru?" A familiar feminine voice could be heard near him. Hikaru turned his head and blushed deeply as he saw Haruhi in front of him.

"Haruhi…" he didn't know what to say at all. He felt so lost without his brother.

"Why don't you leave the airport? There is no point in staying here, Kaoru and Renge are already on the plane." Haruhi asked, concerned about her friend.

Hikaru suddenly dropped down on his knees as his vision became blurred.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi exclaimed as she hurried over to him to see what was going on. "Hikaru, don't sit on the floor it's cold and there are sits over there…" she added.

Hikaru laughed bitterly at his friend's bluntness as he felt tears fall on his cheeks. Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise, she had never seen Hikaru crying before.

She didn't know what to say until she looked at him again and saw he looked like he was beginning to hyperventilate. His breath was becoming heavier and heavier as he cried more. Haruhi didn't hesitate and hugged him tightly. She remembered that when there was a thunderstorm during their first 'date', Hikaru had given her a side hug and it helped her calm down, so she thought giving him a hug would work as well on him as it worked on her.

Hikaru's eyes widened the second he had felt Haruhi's arms wrapped tightly around him. He decided to let it all out and cry on her shoulder.

The two friends stayed like that for what seemed like ten minutes before having Hikaru calm down. Haruhi would've never guessed that Hikaru would cry this much because of Kaoru leaving for two weeks. Yet, she told herself that everyone had their own fears. Hers was thunderstorm and Hikaru's was being alone or specifically being without his brother. And he was pretty sure that Kaoru was having the same reaction just right now and that Renge was trying to calm him down.

As soon as Hikaru calmed down, his face turned red as he realized he had been crying on his beloved's shoulder. He pulled away from her quickly, ashamed of crying in front of her.

'I should always be the one comforting her, not the other way around!' He thought, totally embarrassed and frustrated.

"Are you okay Hikaru?" Haruhi asked him, shaking him off his thoughts.

"Sorry…" Hikaru said, looking down on his knees. Haruhi tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, totally unaware of what Hikaru was thinking.

The ginger decided it was the right moment to tell her everything, he didn't want to be alone anymore, he knew being with her would make him happy, and he had waited long enough.

Hikaru looked into Haruhi's eyes seriously.

"I'm in love with you, Haruhi. I should be the one comforting you." He said, staring deeply in her eyes, until he realized what he just said.

Haruhi blinked as Hikaru's face turned red once again. He was about to freak out again.

But, she smiled at him sweetly and touched his arm, catching his attention.

"My mom always said that love is something mutual so it's normal that I have to comfort you sometimes, Hikaru." She replied, still smiling a little unHaruhi-like. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"D-Does this mean that y-you-" Hikaru wasn't able to finish his sentence as his friend nodded.

They both blushed slightly as Hikaru quickly kissed her. It was his first kiss, he had never felt like this before. They pulled away from each other a bit until Haruhi, this time, kissed him sweetly, making the kiss last a bit longer. Both were inexperienced but they were so into each other that they only realized they were still in the airport when they heard people chuckling at them.

They both quickly pulled away and stood up, faces red. Hikaru looked at Haruhi as he shyly tried to grab her hand.

Eventually, they exited the airport, holding hands. The other members didn't wait for them. It was actually better that way, if Tamaki were to learn about this (well, eventually, one day, he will know), he would have Hikaru's head.

They stared at each other before Hikaru broke the silence, which was slowly building up between them.

"So…We're dating now?" He awkwardly asked, still blushing. Haruhi giggled slightly, slowly becoming her serious self again.

"Only if you want to." She replied bluntly. Hikaru's blush became deeper again as he smirked and grabbed her to hold her up in a bridal style. He kissed her cheek quickly as he said "Yep, we're totally dating.~" Haruhi frowned at him and groaned, telling him to put her down, but she knew Hikaru long enough to know he would disobey.

Hikaru smiled as he thought of his brother, the sadness still existent but not as much as earlier. He looked at Haruhi, happy to hold her as he thought that, maybe, he wouldn't be as alone as he had firstly thought.

* * *

 _Hikaru was in love with Haruhi, and Haruhi was afraid of thunderstorms._

 _But, Haruhi was in love with Hikaru as well, and Hikaru was afraid of being alone._

 _Sometimes, fear and love could be linked._

* * *

 **A/N: My, again I hope the characters are not too OOC, and I hope you enjoyed reading my story, it's only my 2nd story, please no flame!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
